Olhos de Demonio Coração de Cristal
by Lady Sakura Uchiha
Summary: Eh sobre uma garota que achava que tinha perdido tudo até achar o que jamais esperaria encontrar, espero q gostem


Os personagens dessa história são de criação minha, portanto pertencem a mim

Olhos de Demônio Coração de Cristal

Shizumi Nagashi é uma aluna colegial do colégio Himura, Tem cabelos castanho escuro, longo e mal cortado, È relativamente alta e tem a pele mais branca que papel e mais lisa que pêssego, tem o rosto mais lindo que se pode imaginar (alguns dizem que ela fez pacto com o Demônio para consegui-lo), porém, ela é uma pessoa sozinha sem amigos. Ela não costuma ser delicada com as pessoas e á uma pessoa muito fria desde a morte do seu tio que era a única pessoa da família com quem ela podia conversar e considerava um amigo. Seus pais são muito rígidos quando se trata dela, eles não a deixam fazer muitas coisas e se não gostam de um amigo seu ele é proibido de se encontrar com ela, mas Nagashi não se importa mais com isso, ela acha que não há mais ninguém no mundo de que possa ser amiga. Ela é do tipo que as pessoas não se aproximam, principalmente por ela ser supersticiosa e usar objetos considerados demoníacos pela sociedade, alem de ter olhos mais negros que a noite que perderam todo o brilho e a esperança com a tortura de sua vida.

Certo dia Nagashi estava assistindo as aulas como sempre e usava uma estrela de seis pontas pendurada no pescoço enquanto os demais lhe olhavam com uma expressão apavorada, então a professora entra na sala e diz:

- Alunos cumprimentem a aluna nova, a senhorita Hikori Shiharu.

-Olá Hikori-san! – disse a classe em uníssono, menos uma certa aluna.

-Hikori-san pode se sentar do lado da senhorita Shizumi.

A aluna nova se sentou e cumprimentou Nagashi que lhe retribuiu com um olhar grosseiro. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos como o fogo e seus olhos eram castanhos, ela tinha uma voz delicada e tinha um sorriso realmente bonito, até mesmo para Nagashi que já havia perdido a habilidade de ver o brilho nas pessoas e nas coisas. Na saída do colégio Nagashi foi andando diretamente para a rua quando ouviu uma voz chamando seu nome:

-Nagashi-san! Nagashi-san! Espere por favor.

Nagashi parou e ficou na mesma posição como uma estátua esperando a pessoa que lhe dirigia a palavra.

-Nagashi-san – disse Hikori ofegante – será que poderíamos voltar juntas para conversar um pouco.

-Não tenho assuntos com você garota, sai fora. - após dizer isso Nagashi sentiu uma tristeza repentina.

-Nagashi-san, por favor... – diz a garota com olhar de sofrimento.

-Nem pensar – Respondeu numa voz seca.

-Nagashi-san – Hikori se ajoelha – Eu imploro!

-Tá garota, mas sai do chão. Não quero arranjar encrenca com os "defensores da lei" desse colégio idiota. – Depois de dizer isso recomeçou a andar como se não houvesse ninguém do seu lado.

-Er... Nagashi-san – falou Hikori se levantando rapidamente.

-O que foi agora?

-Você parece ser uma pessoa tão forte – diz a garota sorrindo.

-Ahn!? – fala Nagashi meio espantada.

-Er...digo... nada. – responde Hikori vermelha.

-Então garota, por que insiste tanto em conversar comigo? – Nagashi recupera seu tom frio.

-Achei que você parece ser uma pessoa tão legal!

-Se ta de brincadeira né?

-Por quê? – Fala Hikori corando novamente.

-Fala a verdade, eu sou a pessoa mais estranha e Anti-social que você já viu, e ainda acha que eu pareço seu uma pessoa legal?

-Bem... é.

Nagashi arregala os olhos em tom de espanto. Suspira profundamente e diz:

-Ta bom. Eu acredito em você. Afinal, você é nova aqui. Que interesses teria em armar alguma comigo?

-Porque armaria alguma com você?

-É o que as pessoas sempre fazem.

-Sério?!

-Não esquenta, já me acostumei há muito tempo.

-Isso não é certo! Ninguém devia fazer isso só porque você é diferente!

-Já era eles já fazem... Mas é como eu disse garota: Isso não me incomoda mais. Alem disso o que meus colegas não fazem meus pais já fazem. Hump... famílias tradicionais... se acham perfeitas!

-Mas... mas...

-Mas o que?

-Mas uma pessoa tão linda como você não deveria ter que passar por isso! – depois de dizer isso ela fica mais vermelha que seu próprio cabelo.

Nagashi para o meio do caminho:

-Você me acha bonita? – diz ela horrorizada.

-Acho sim!

-Ahn... interessante – ela volta a andar.

-...

-Bom Hikori... Minha casa é aqui. Até amanhã – diz ela num tom mais suave.

-Ja neeeee!

Nagashi entra em casa, tira os sapatos e vai até a mesa da cozinha.

-Nagashi, por que está com esse sorriso? Não andou com pessoas que eu e seu pai não conhecemos de novo certo?

-Quem dera...

-Lembre-se, você é de uma família tradicional, aqui você precisa da aprovação de seus pais pra andar com alguém.

-Por quê? – Era a primeira vez que Nagashi questionada alguma coisa de seus pais.

-Você está me questionando?

-Estou sim! Porque não posso andar com quem EU quero?

-Ora... tem muita gente querendo lhe fazer mal por ai sabia?

-As pessoas que mais me fazem mal na vida são VOCÊS! – Nagashi sai correndo para seu quarto e começa a chorar (o que não fazia a mais de anos).

(Uma hora eu posto a Segunda Parte, obrigada por ler e já que está aqui, por favor, deixe a sua Review).


End file.
